Itis all in your head?
by mossgreen75
Summary: Revised short story from last time, to make it better. Has Mordecai been hiding his real feeling or is it all in his head?
**NOTE:**

We met again, I can already here the groans of unhappiness from certain areas. I've spoke with a few people about what I wrote last time. It wasn't bad overall just a dogs dinner; IE I have around three different stories in one, which didn't help. I had that powerful Chapter one, the fun type story with strangeness in it which I really like, and that other story. We all need a start a middle and an end that all link together; you can't put things together and call art…

With the first two, I really need to figure out the start the middle and the end, before moving forward. But I will looking to try and expand that fun story soon.

But First, I'm going to try again with the short story, and hopeful this time it will work. It may not be prefect but hopeful it might give other people ideas. I have expanded the story etc

REMEMBER: Useful comments are most welcome, flaming is pointless.

#########################################################

For much of that morning, it had been surprisingly quiet in the park, with everyone working away without much trouble, as some of the employees were heading back to the house for lunch something caught there attention.

"Whoooa… I've never heard those two go at each like that before" Muscle man said looking towards the house where shouting could be heard. Rigby stopped dead in his tracks as soon as he noticed the shouting aswell. " I wonder what caused all this" Mordiecal chipped in.

For two weeks straight everyone in the park had been working nonstop trying to clear the backlog of work needing to be carried out, partly in response to the numerous incidents caused by Mordecai and Rigby.

As all three looked on in wonder not knowing what to do, or if there should dire enter the house.

After a few mins, Hi five ghost and Benson emerged from the house, both looking displeased each other, but making no effort to hide their dissatisfaction for the other person. Benson just stormed off, leaving Hi five to float over to Muscle man, Mordecai and Rigby who were all looking bewildered.

Hey man what was that all about, Rigby asked.

Oh hey guys, we have the rest of the day off, along with tomorrow morning, Hi five responded.

What the H, how did you manage that? Mordecai said looking curiously

Oh that simple, I'm the union rep for the park, I don't often enforce all the rules but this time I stood my ground. It clearly says in the rule book, all employees can't work longer than 10 days without any time off, and since It's been 14 days I told Benson straight, he wasn't happy but I make it clear if he didn't comply he would be breaking the law. So that why he's in a bad mood. fIves said smiling now since he was away from Beason and his awful mood. So enjoy the time off guys.

Mordecai and Rigby, at hearing the news started waving their right arms in the airing shouting wooooooooooooh video games . Muscle man ripped off his shirt before swinging it around his head., before shouting to Hi five "You know who else like time off? My mom. Now come on lets watch the wrestle".

As Mordecai and Rigby walked back to the house the pair were excited to finally be given a day off, their started discussion about what to play for the rest of the afternoon. Long johns" said Rigby while pointing to Mordecai, No way man I fed up with that game what about that new racing game? Before Rigby was able to respond, the pair bumped into Pops, on the stairs to the house.

Ah there you are, you two, pop said with his face just busting full joy while showing off his checks. I've been looking for you two, I have something for you. Without saying another word he handed over a big bottle of bourbon, which appeared out of no where. Mordecai and Rigby was taking a back by. "Ah you sure pops" asked Mordecai. Yes, responded pops, while he continues to smile gleefully trying what so ever not to hide is excitement. " I got given it off papa but I've tried it once but never liked the taste but I'm sure you two would enjoy it. But I must dash now I have to go to the shops for a sale on slippers".

Rigby looked at Mordecai as pops jumped into his car, That was strange, Mordecai said, while Rigby just looked at the bottle which had just been thrusted in there company seconds earlier. "what should we do?" asked Rigby, Drink it responded Mordecai said, I'll save us money on buying beer.

####################

Mordecai and Rigby were on the sofa playing one of their video game, hardly moving much over the course of the afternoon expect for the hands using the controllers since both had been partaking in bottle of Bourbon for the past couple of hours to help wind down for their day of work. Mordecai was clearly more intoxicated than Rigby as he was unable to keep himself in an upright position on the sofa.

Over the course of that afternoon the Bourbon started to have a strange effect on Mordecai, unfortunately it was angry or silliness that took hold of his mind it was truthfulness. Mordecai had a few demons hiding in this mind. He never really tried to examine whether or not there were real or not, but over the course of the years he managed to suppress them so much that his unconscious mind was convince there were 100% real, without making some effort to see what the real reason was.

Mordecai without having a proper understanding failed to see if it he was, gay, bi sexual or if he just had a deep love for this best friend, that was the same level as his love for his parents.

This afternoon something seemed to have final snapped within himself, as he lay there slumped over the sofa watching Rigby and become infatuate, specifically with is tail and it swooshed around, like it was in its own dancing rhythm. Finally the bourbon took full control of him and he started to asked….

M: "Hey Rigby, we've known each other for a long time haven't we" As he turned his head looking towards the racoon who as paying far more attention to the TV screen while bushing away at the buttons on this controller.

R: "Sure sure" not really noticing what Mordecai had actually said, Rigby was more determined to winning this round.

As mordecai heard this response he pulled himself upright, "We've been thought thick and thin, and so more chaos, and still managed to stay best buds. I've know I given you a hard time but I care a lot about you" mordecai had fully turn his body now towards the racoon, looking more serious. Yet still infatuate with Rigby tail.

R: "I know you do" Rigby had finally started listening to what his friend was saying , but not really paying that much attention; partly believing this was some kind of trick to make him lose, so Rigby held fast and just ignored Mordecai, hoping this will lead to victory,

M "Dude I mean it, I've done a lot of thinking" Surprisingly mordecai speech was not slurred and he was able to carry on making himself fully unstandable.

R "Dude you mean drinking don't you" having sly grin on his face, thinking how clever he was, as he continued moving his hands all over the place bushing the controller.

M " No dude, I mean I've fighting with my inner demons, and I thought maybe If go out with a hot chick like Margaret that I might be able to sort me out, but…. I was wrong I don't need to be sorted out.

R "Die you horribly monsters" Rigby now standing on the sofa in a vain attempt improve his awful skills.

M "Rigby I trying to tell you something here, I want to be with you" He was looking directly at Rigby, looking worse for wear, while feeling dishearted.

R "Of course you with me, you're sitting right next to me" Mordecai saw Rigby was playing no attention to him, mainly because Rigby was still trying to win the game.

So Mordecai out of nowhere grab Rigby's tail and started stroking it, it felt so soft yet weird at the same time. It give a cold shiver thought mordecai body just being able to play with the tail.

It took a good few seconds before Rigby even realised mordecai was holding on to his tail, As Rigby looked at him, He was convinced it was all a ploy to make him lose. Becoming more suborn he ignored the rubbing of his tail, determined to win the game in hand.

Mordecai notice his actions were having no effect on the raccoon and started to feel dishearten, as the bourbon continued to intoxicate his body his brain went into Autopilot. Without thinking Mordecai grabbed Rigbys controller out of his hands and throw it against the wall, which completely surprised Rigby. Within a second Rigby started mouthing off "what the heck dude" Rigby looked angrily towards Mordecai. Before he was able to say another word, Mordecai, grab Rigby shoulders and lunged at him. He started snuggling his beck into rigby neck, while his unsure emotions for the racoon started to build further up. Rigby started wriggling, before he started yelling to Mordecai to get the hell off him. Mordecai start pouring his feelings for the Racoon, but Rigby was unable to deal with his sudden change of events, and started calling out Mordecai name, in an angry tone.

To Mordecai, it sounded seductive and sexy, making him feel even hotter, and thus increasing his lust further, mordecai wings started traveling all over Rigby body, hoping to explore his friends.

Rigby was in complete shock, at what was happening, he was confused, and unsure on how to even deal with the current situation. His Body also went into Autopilot but since he was dealing with shock, all he know at that moment of time was he had to get away and clear his head.

Rigby took his only option left and bit his wing, Mordecai give out a mournful pleasure thinking Rigby was getting into the mood. Rigby tried again but, all he know was he wanted out of this situation as fast as possible, so he bite even harder. This time Mordecai retracted his wing and looked confused and hurt. This spilt second give Rigby all the time he needed to get out his grip. He bolted straight for the front door, focing it wide open before screaming at the top his lungs claiming Mordecai had gone mad, completely and utterly mad, as he ran across the grass, but still unable to even comprehend what had just taken place.

Mordecai just look on, feeling hurt, as he lay across the couch wondering what did wrong.

#########################

So that's it, It take a different take on the whole situation without knowing for the main reason behide it. What do you think.


End file.
